A Day In Chemistry
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: Just another day in Chemistry, and Axel's getting in trouble once again. No pairings, just fun. AU


Another one of my random spur-of-the-moment fics. This is actually a scene that comes later on in a story that I'm currently working on and will be posting in about a week or so. It's just in Axel's POV instead of the regular POV. If you want info about it feel free to ask me in either a review -Nudge nudge wink wink- or in a PM.

Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Kingdom Hearts. Right now, I'm good with just getting random nosebleeds.

I think that's it, so, here it is!

* * *

You know, normally when you're in Chemistry class, you're actually allowed to learn the chemicals and what happens when you mix them. In this class, it seems like we're stuck changing the colors of random chemicals. An advanced Chemistry class, best of the year, and we're still learning mediocre crap. So, naturally, when you have 35 extra minutes of class and nothing to do, you have to improvise. Of course, the teacher doesn't always approve…

"Axel!" I smirked at my indignant teacher as she fumed at me, then blinked innocently, tugging on a strand of my red hair to increase the harmless look, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I just did it to piss her off.

"Yes, Ms. Heartilly?" My voice was calm and cool, probably not the best choice to be made with Rinoa mad at me. She soon made it obvious that I was correct by her enraged glare.

"What did you make?!" Her cool exterior caved without any more probes by me. Surprising. She must really be having a bad day.

Or she's PMSing. Either one works.

I made a face that clearly said, 'What does it _look_ like?', and she sighed, smacking her forehead, and muttered, "No, that was a stupid question. I would ask how, but, frankly, I don't want to know. Please dispose of it, Axel." She turned back to the students, as if that settled the matter completely. Nope, sorry to say, it didn't. I wasn't done yet.

"Where would you suggest I put it?" I inquired, a single eyebrow cocked up in derision. "I'm certain that some other students would just _love _it if I put it in the trash can for them to dig out and-"

She cut me off. "Just, just put it in your bag and the sheriff will take it." She rubbed his head, probably trying to soothe her migraine. I wonder if it was me that caused it. Most likely. It normally always is. "I hope you know what trouble you've gotten yourself into. For crying out loud, my old teachers would be rolling around in their graves if they heard of this!"

I held back a snicker as I heard a voice drift quietly to the front of the class, "Good, they could use the exercise." Ah, good ol' Zexion. Smartass with such good grades that he can't get in trouble. Everyone else giggled and Rinoa glared fiercelyat the entire class.

"Look, this is serious, Axel." She rubbed her forehead, leaning against a desk as if completely drained of energy. Hm. Didn't think it took that much to deal with me. Score. "This is the one thing you're not supposed to do. Terrorists make bombs. If you make bombs, you're a terrorist."

"Or a really bored high school student." She sighed again, then pointed to the door out to the hallway. As if I need directions.

"Go to the office."

--81318--

"In here again, Mr. Akuseru?" I nodded.

"You know, you could call me by my first name, sir. I've become a regular in this office."

The principal pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, but didn't comment on my previous sentence. "This is the fifth time this week you've come here, and it's only Wednesday. Don't you have anything better to do?" I glanced upwards thoughtfully, my finger on my chin, trying to remember if I did have anything. Not surprisingly, there wasn't much. Especially when you took into account that I already sabotaged every class I was in, either getting caught or not.

"Actually, sir…"

"Don't answer that," He quickly stopped me. I could already see the infamous glare he always saved for me. We had a certain love/hate relationship. We see each other on a daily basis, pretty much. I love seeing his office, he hates me being here. Bastard. Just because something goes missing whenever I'm in the office, he blames me. Can you say rude? We're fine other wise, though. So long as I wasn't in trouble. As I always was. Oops. "It was a rhetorical question. Anyways, what'd you do this time to get sent here?"

I shrugged, which could eaither be seen as denial, indifference, boredom, or all of the above. As my case happened to be, it was the last suggestion. "Supposedly I made a bomb in Chemistry. Nothing big."

His eyes widened, obviously not expecting a big threat. Normally I just piss off the teachers, nothing too bad. "Nothing big?" The doubt was blatantly clear on his face, and I had to hold back another snicker."You just made something that could easily get you expelled, and you say it's nothing big?"

I snickered at his disgruntled state. "It's not a complete bomb," I remarked. I took it out of my bag and set it on the table, ignoring his indignant squawks, and pressed a button on it. A clock popped out of the front, displaying numbers in bright red in front of me. "See?" I showed it to him gleefully. "It keeps the time for me!"

He sent me a disbelieving glance. "You made a clock and said it was a bomb." It was a statement, not a question, and now that he said it, it sounded kinda stupid. It wasn't intentional, though.

I shook my head 'no'. "_Ms. Heartilly _said it was a bomb. I just didn't bother to correct her."

He groaned, putting his head in one of his hands and its pair pointed to the door to the hall, just like Rinoa's had not even ten minutes ago. "Go to class."


End file.
